


Some Promises Are Meant To Be Broken

by princess_hazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spiderman Fusion, Fluff, Funny, M/M, No Smut, Pain, Spiderman AU, Spiderman!Louis, i cant believe i wrote this omg, i love this btw, its a rollercoaster basically, its funny then painful then fluffy then funny then painful, its not like funny haha funny just sassy funny ?? idk, louis is spiderman, spiderman louis, the violence is between louis and the villian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_hazza/pseuds/princess_hazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just come back in one piece yeah?”</p><p>“You know I always will.”</p><p>or. Louis is Spiderman and there is something that could break his and Harry’s only promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Promises Are Meant To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this fic was completely unplanned to begin with, so I'm sorry if the plot doesn't make sense? I had a lot of fun writing it though and I can't believe I wrote as much as I did tbh
> 
> I really hope you like it, it was something different and I hope it makes sense! Feedback would be lovely as well :D
> 
> [Edit: Spanish translation is here: wattpad.com/359913694-some-promises-are-meant-to-be-broken-larry by estoy-borracho-y-solo-por-ti on tumblr, thank you for translating!]

“You don’t have to do this, Louis.”

“It’s my duty, Haz, I have no other choice.”

“Fuck your duty, quit, and stay with me.” Louis sighed as he leaned his head against the doorframe. He turned round to look at Harry who was sat on the bed. His hair was a mess from being in bed all day, he was shirtless and the sheets were wrapped around his waist. He looked almost soft, apart from the expression on his face. His eyes were begging, eyebrows knitted together. Louis found it hard sometimes, especially when Harry looked at him that way.

“Harry, I wish I could but it’s not as easy as that. The city depends on me, which is shit, I know. But if I just upped and left, then we would get a shit storm.” Louis walked over to Harry, carding his hand through his tangled hair. Harry leant his head against Louis’ stomach and let out a soft sigh.

“Just come back in one piece yeah?”

“You know I always will.”

...

It’s been five years since Louis got bit by a spider on a school trip. It’s been five years since Louis realised that he had all these powers to swing through the buildings, and climb up walls. It’s been five years of using that for good, helping the city at night when they needed it most. He was perched on top of a random building in the middle of London. His mask was in his hands and his eyes were searching for something, _anything_ for him to help with.

His ears prickled slightly as he heard sirens in the distance. He looked down to see a high speed car chase. He smiled before pulling on his mask and jumping from the building. He screamed with delight as he swung through the buildings towards the getaway car. Once he was above the car he dropped down, landing with a bang onto the roof of the car.

He lay down on the roof and stuck his head over the side to look in through the driver’s window. He knocked on the window, making the driver jump in his seat. His eyes were widened and panicked as he looked between Louis and the road. Louis gestured for him to roll the window down, and lucky for him, he did.

“You know, the sirens usually mean you should stop and pull over. You’re causing quite the scene out here.”

“Who the fuck are you?” The man had an American accent, which made Louis chuckle.

“You must be new here. I’m Spiderman. I’m what you would call a masked hero. Boy you travelled far just to rob from a bank. And let me tell you know, your efforts a futile my friend.” Louis leaned into the car and head butted the man, causing him to fall against the seat next to him. Louis swung himself round and slinked in through the window. He grabbed the steering wheel, slowing the vehicle and pulling it over to the side of the road.

As police surrounded them, he heard the click of a gun being loaded. He turned his head slowly to look at the man, the man who was now fully awake and alert, pointing a gun towards his head. Louis knew he could easily beat this guy there and then, but he was always one for dramatics. And plus, this guy was new; he had no idea who Louis was and what he was capable of.

“You are surrounded; get out of the car with your hands behind your head.” Louis looked out the window and seen flashing lights from the police cars and at least 40 officers pointing guns their way. Wow, and Louis thought _he_ was the dramatic one.

“Get out the car. You will do as I say. If you don’t get me out of this mess, with all the money left, I will shoot you. If you help me, I will give you a cut of the money. Now get out.” Louis rolled his eyes and smirked. The perks of the mask, no one can see your scheming face when you’re wearing a mask.

Louis opened the car door, holding his hands above his head. The guy got out just after him holding the bag of money in one hand and the gun that was digging (quite uncomfortably) into the back of Louis’ head. He saw the officer who must have been in charge for the night signal for the others to lower their guns.

“I want you to let me get away with all this money. And I want a plane ticket back to America. Or I shoot him.” The guy said behind Louis, Louis couldn’t help but sigh and roll his eyes. Usually he would drag it out a _little_ bit longer, but tonight, he just couldn’t be bothered.

“You really should have listened to me mate when I said your efforts would be futile.” Louis felt the gun slacken a little and he used this as an amazing opening. He ducked down quickly and turned around, grabbing the man around the waist. He used his strength to slam him into the side of his getaway car. He used his web to stick both of the guys hands to the car causing him to drop both his gun and the money.

“You know, I don’t like being made out to be a fool. Enjoy prison.”

“Who the hell are you?” Louis laughed at the man, who seemed to be struggling against the strength of the webs.

“Don’t you listen? I told you, I’m Spiderman. Pleasure to have been of service.” Louis did an over exaggerated bow, before he shot a web to the side of the building above him, waving goodbye as he swung off laughing. He made his way slowly back home, feeling the wind glide over him. Back to Harry and back to simplicity. And more importantly, he was going back in one piece.

...

Louis slinked through the window of his and Harry’s spare bedroom. They kept that window open for Louis to get into at night, so that if Harry was asleep, he wouldn’t bother him. He pulled his mask off shaking his hair out. He hated how the mask would always flatten his hair. He quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt and made his way to the living room where he could hear the TV.

Harry looked up at him as he walked in the room and just stared at him.

“Was watching the news earlier, they were covering a high speed car chase. Wasn’t really paying attention till I heard _and here comes Spiderman to save the day once again._ Seen you pull the car over and stop the guy. I was real chuffed. Till I saw you getting out of the car with a gun pointed at your head.”

“Haz-“

“No. You and your fucking theatrics Louis. You let him keep that gun at your head for one minute and thirty-five seconds. You know how I know that? Huh?” Harry had stood up and stood in front of Louis. Louis just shook his head even though he did know. He knew better than to speak up right now. They’ve had the same conversation thousands of times before, it was better if Louis just let Harry rant.

“Because that’s how long my breath was held! Because I didn’t know if he was gonna pull the fucking trigger or not! Because I didn’t know if I was going to watch you get shot dead live on TV! What happened to staying safe Louis? Just stay safe and do what you have to do, but don’t try and put on a show! God, I thought... I thought I was gonna lose you, Lou. You promised to stay in one piece.” Harry’s voice cracked and got softer. Louis pulled him against his chest, letting Harry soak his shirt.

“I am though. I’m all in one piece, not a scratch on me, promise. I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking. The guy didn’t have a clue who I was and I thought it would be fun to, you know, surprise him.  But I got him, he’s going jail now. I’m really sorry Haz, but if I was in any danger I wouldn’t have put myself in a position that was compromising, okay? I’m safe, I’m alive and more importantly, I’m here with you. I got you.” Harry’s sobs had calmed down as Louis spoke and rubbed his back soothingly.

Harry listed his head from Louis’ chest and looked him in the eye. He looked like he was searching for something, that something being a reason to leave. He admitted it once when Louis came back and Harry was drunk. He admitted that he was scared of loving him in case he lost him, but he could never find a reason to leave. Harry sighed looked down at his hands against Louis’ chest.

Louis lifted Harry’s head with a finger under his chin and smiled when they met eye to eye. Louis kissed him on the forehead, then on his cheeks, his chin, the top of his head, even gently over his eyelids. Harry let out a soft giggle as Louis kissed down from the bridge of his nose to the top of his lips. He pulled back slightly, looking at the smile forming on Harry’s lips before leaning in to kiss him properly.

Harry melted against his touch and pressed against Louis lips, a content noise coming from his throat. He moved his arms to wrap around Louis’ shoulders and grip in his hair. They stayed like that for a while. Louis’ hand pressed against the small of his back and the other cupping his jaw as their lips moved slowly and lazily together. They pulled back and breathed into the space between their lips.

“I love you, Harry. And you can leave whenever you want. I don’t want to drag you into any mess that you don’t want to deal with. I don’t want to hurt you or panic you. I want you to be safe. And if that means you leaving then so be it. Just know that I love you.” Harry’s arms snaked around from Louis’ neck to cup his face, pulling it up so that he was looking at Harry.

“I love you too. And I’m not going to leave you. We can get through anything. You and me. We make quite the team, you know.” Louis chuckled and pulled Harry even tighter to him.

“Tomorrow I’m taking the day off. And I’m taking you out. But first...” Louis lifted Harry, causing him to squeal. His legs circled Louis’ waist as Louis lead them to the bedroom, the two of them laughing as they bumped into walls.

...

The couple were sat in a fancy restaurant that Louis had managed to get a last minute booking for. They had just finished their dessert and were basking in each other’s presence when there was a shriek that came from the front of the restaurant. Both their heads snapped when they seen three masked gunman in the doorway, two of them holding their guns towards all the guests. The leader of the three took a step forward before speaking.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. We will come round and we will take all possessions that you have. If anyone moves, or refuses to give us what we want, we will shoot you. Understood? Good.” One of the gunmen stood in the doorway as the other gestured for the waiter to open the register. The leader started to go around getting money and jewellery off the other customers.

“Louis, I know you said this was your night off, but I also know you never leave the house without that suit on underneath, so if you could, you know, do your thing that would be great.” Harry whispered to Louis. They were at the back of the restaurant, near the toilets so no one could hear their conversation. Louis looked at Harry and nodded. Just as he was about to sneak into the toilets, Harry grabbed his wrist.

“One piece, yeah?” Louis smiled and nodded before he snuck away whilst none of the gunmen were watching. It only took him thirty seconds before he was waltzing into the room again.

“Now what seems to be the deal here then, lads?” All of the gunmen faced Louis, their weapons drooping in their hands.

“You... you’re Spiderman.”

“Quite the observer, you are.” Louis nodded towards the man. “Now, let’s say we drop our weapons, give these people back what they own and then hand yourselves over to the police, quietly and calmly, yeah?”

“Oh and if we don’t, what are you going to do?” Louis laughed in a dramatic way, holding onto his stomach and then pretending to wipe a tear.

“What am _I_ going to do? Ha! Well I mean I could always-“ Louis shot two webs towards the gunmen making them stick to the walls, their weapons dropping to the floor. The leader ran towards him and Louis ducked down making the man fall over his back. Louis listed the man by the collar and slammed him into the floor. The man rolled them over and went to punch Louis in the face. Louis moved his head causing the leader to punch the floor. Louis could hear his knuckle breaking and as the man leant back on his knees, he listed his feet kicking him in the chest making him fly across the room and into an unoccupied table.

The man groaned and Louis heard police sirens from outside. Police officers scurried into the restaurant as Louis walked over to the leader who was still groaning, lying on the table. Louis lifted him up and pulled him close to his face. The man’s face was bleeding and looked like it would be bruised which, well, was his problem.

“I told you we could’ve done this the easy way. Next time, which I’m hoping there won’t be a next time, you better listen to me.” Louis dropped the man as a police officer went over to handcuff him. The restaurant cheered as Louis slinked out of the door. He made his way to the back to the window he had opened to get back into the toilets. He put his clothes back on and stuffed his mask in his pocket. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair before making his way back out to Harry.

He saw Harry looking at him with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. He walked over to their table and sat down with a sigh.

“So, what did I miss?”

...

The thing is, even though Louis was loved but many, he was also hated by a lot. Those that got caught because of him and those that thought he was a menace were of the very few. But once in a blue moon someone will try and fight Louis. They will make themselves powerful and strong enough to fight him and when that happens, Louis is usually left battered and bruised. And well, tonight was turning out to be one of those blue moon moments.

He had just caught someone who was trying to break into an old people’s home and steal their TV. Once he handed him over to the police he made his way through the buildings as he usually did when something flew past him, knocking him out of rhythm making him fall onto a random rooftop. He jumped to his feet and looked around to see where they came from and who exactly it was.

He spun round to the sound of someone walking towards him. There was a figure walking towards him dressed in a completely black suit and mask, making it difficult to see him against the dark sky. There was no indication as to who he could be and even thought Louis’ body language was calm and standing his ground his mind was a mantra of _shitshitshitshitshit._

“So, you’re the legendary Spiderman, huh?”

“Legendary? Oh, stop, you’re making me blush.” The figure stopped about a metre in front of him and tilted his head.

“I heard about you and I had to come and see you for myself. I’ve been watching you. You think you’re quite the hero don’t you?” The figure started to walk towards him again. Their voice was deep and husky, but didn’t sound human. It sounded like he was speaking using am alternating voice app or something.

“Well, I mean, I do what I can. And, um, who are you?”

“Nightmare. And I will be your worst nightmare.”

“Oooh, scary.” The figure – Nightmare – growled and Louis could see their jaw flex under their mask. He stepped closer so they were face to face. They were the same height so if they weren’t wearing masks they would be looking into each other’s eyes. Louis waited for them to speak but before it happened a fist collided with his stomach. It sent him flying over the edge of the building. It took Louis a while to regain his thoughts and shot a web up and swung himself toward the other side of the building.

He landed behind the masked figure and kicked him causing him to fall down. The figure stood up and snarled before racing towards Louis. They swung a fist and Louis caught them by the wrist, flinging them over his shoulder and onto his back. The figure groaned as sirens blared in the background. Louis spun round, losing his focus for a moment, which he should’ve learnt never to do.

The figure caught him in a choke hold as Louis clawed at his face. Louis listed his own mask slightly to bite the arm of the figure and spun round, punching him in the face. Nightmare started to fall as Louis grabbed them by the back of the head and kneed him the nose, sending them flying across the other side of the roof. They got up and started to make their way back to Louis and Louis walked to meet them halfway.

The figure jumped high, high enough to land behind Louis. Louis spun round to be met by a fist. He fell to the floor and as he tried to stand up the figure kicked him the chest. They pulled out a gun and started to shoot towards Louis. They managed to skim the side of his leg, causing Louis to fall over again, onto his hands and knees. The figure grabbed him by the back of the neck and held a knife to his throat.

“I could kill you write now. But that would be too easy. You’re strong, but you have weaknesses. You better watch out for me _Spiderman_.” The figure let Louis go, throwing him to the floor before using the knife to cut his cheek. Louis heard the figure walk away and then he was left alone on the rooftop. It took him a while to stand up on his feet but he managed to get up even though he was a bit shaky.

He managed to make his way home and tumbled through the open window. He fell onto the bedroom floor, groaning in pain. Harry must have still been awake because Louis heard him call his name and then he heard his heavy footsteps come towards him. Louis tried to stand up, as to not worry Harry, but he was in too much pain to try.

“Louis! Oh, my God, what happened?” Harry ran over to his side, pulling him into his lap. He carefully pulled his mask off and gasped at the sight. Louis had a huge cut on his cheek as well as a bloody lip and nose. Also his eye had started to bruise slightly. Harry gingerly stroked his cheek, Louis hissing at the touch.

“What happened, Louis? No wait; let’s get you out of this suit and into a bath. I’ll get the first aid kit as well.” Once Louis had been carried to the bathroom and been undressed, Harry ran him a bath, slipping out quickly to get the first aid kit. Louis had bruises on his stomach and where the bullet had skimmed him was still bleeding slightly.

Harry came back in and cleaned all the cuts and put waterproof bandages on them so they wouldn’t sting while in the bath. He picked him up and placed him in the bath, then got undresses and got in behind him. Louis leant against Harry’s chest; still groaning slightly from the pain, but the warmth of the bath was helping to ease that.

“Lou, you have to tell me what happened.”

“This, this figure, called themselves Nightmare, appeared out of nowhere. I was swinging towards my usual place and they just, cut me off. They started to fight me, and I thought I was doing okay; I roughed them up a bit meself. Then I done the stupid thing and turned around and suddenly they had the upper hand. They had a gun and a knife and God Harry; they held it to me throat. Said they would kill me, but it would be too easy. I don’t know what’s gonna happen.” Louis’ voice was raspy and Harry could tell he was crying. He hugged him to his chest without hurting him.

“Lou, you can’t go out anymore. Not with this, this maniac out to kill you. You’re hurt, you have to stay. I don’t want you going out Louis. Please don’t.” Harry’s voice was pleading with panic in his tone. He kissed the top of his hair repeatedly while saying the word _please_ in-between kisses.

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted to Haz. It hurts so fucking much.” Louis turned slightly, sobbing into Harry’s chest.

“I know baby, I know.” Harry held onto Louis swaying them slightly in the water. They stayed there for ten more minutes until Harry moved gently out of the bath, trying not to disrupt Louis too much. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist then helped Louis out of the bath. He helped him to his feet and dried him down gently.

They got dressed into sweatpants, Louis getting help from Harry and got into bed. Louis curled up into Harry’s chest, falling asleep almost instantly as Harry stroked his hair. He wouldn’t let Louis out of his sight, he can’t lose him, and he can’t stay at home worrying about someone trying to kill him. He can’t, Louis always promises to stay in one piece, and he was going to make sure that he did.

...

It’s been two weeks since Louis first encountered Nightmare, and he hasn’t left the house since. Harry wanted him to get checked up but Louis refused to leave. He didn’t know if this mystery figure knew who he was behind the mask and he didn’t want to risk going out. Harry was starting to get worried. He was trying to convince him to go out for the day but Louis wasn’t buying it.

“Come on, you can’t stay in for the rest of your life, Lou. Let’s just go get some ice cream walk round for a bit, maybe some shopping and then we can come home yeah? No longer than two, three hours tops.”

“Haz you don’t get it do you? I was nearly killed; I can’t go, I don’t know anything about this Nightmare person. I’m scared, Harry. I don’t want to leave.”

“Please, for me? Because I’m going out with or without you, so either you come with me, or you stay cooped up in this flat for the fifteenth day in a row all by yourself. Because if you think this person knows everything about you, then fuck they know where we fucking live. And they know that we’re a couple, so by default that could make me a target. So it’s your decision, Louis, but I need you. I might not understand but for fucks sake, I know what’s best for you, and this isn’t it.” Harry stood up and walked into the bathroom to get washed.

Louis sighed putting his head in his hands. He knew Harry was right. It wasn’t fair on anyone, wasn’t fair on himself. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair and stood up to go to the bedroom. Harry walked in while Louis was pulling a jumper on, just catching a glimpse of Louis’ suit underneath. He smiled at him softly as they got ready in peace.

They left after half an hour, hands intertwined. They walked in quiet to the local ice cream and milkshake store a couple blocks from their flat. Harry got a small pot of vanilla ice cream and abused it with sprinkles, Louis getting a chocolate milkshake. All across the city, there were _Where’s Spiderman?_ posters and the same things printed in newspapers. Louis couldn’t help but feel slight guilt for abandoning the city, but if they all knew they would understand.

Harry could feel Louis tense up the deeper they got into the city. There were people in Spiderman costumes with signs asking where he could be. There were actual discussion groups in the middle of the town of people deciding where he could be.

_“I heard he went off to America.”_

_“I heard that the police arrested him for potentially helping in a robbery.”_

_“I heard he got shot.”_

It’s all Louis could hear. Everyone had their own opinion, their own description of what happened. He felt himself start to shake, his entire body was in full drive and his heart was beating double time. He stopped in his tracks trying to catch his breath. He could see Harry in front of him. He could feel Harry hold his face in his hands. But he couldn’t hear him speak; only see his mouth move but the words weren’t reaching Louis’ ears.

Harry pulled his wrist and pulled him towards a practically deserted cafe. He sat them down in a corner booth, rubbing Louis’ back to help him regain his breathing.

“Louis, come on speak to me. What’s wrong baby, please?” Louis took a deep breath in and wiped his eyes before he turned to face Harry.

“I don’t, I can’t. Everyone has these speculations and there’s rumours Haz. Some of them think I’m dead. Fuck.” He dropped his head into his arms on top of the table. Louis felt Harry’s finger card through his hair to help soothe him.

“After a while they’ll all go away. No one will speak of it again; it’ll just be a thing that happened. Maybe it is time to let him die.”

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean, Lou? You can’t possibly want to go back.”

“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t. I think we should just go home. We’ve been out long enough.” Harry sighed before standing up and taking Louis’ hand towards the underground so that they could make their way home.

...

Harry must have fallen asleep as he woke up to a dark sky, the only light coming from the TV. He sat up from his position on the sofa. He ran his hands over his face, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Lou?” Harry was met by silence in the flat. His head snapped up. The silence was eerie and he didn’t like it. He got up and checked all the rooms, calling out for Louis. He made it into their spare room and all he saw was the window open, the curtains blowing in the wind. He knew then where Louis was gone. He walked to the window and leant against the frame, looking out into the city. All he could hope for was that Louis was safe.

And that he would come home in one piece.

...

Louis stood on his usual building, looking down on the city. Sirens blared below him and he looked down to see the police heading towards what looked like to be another robbery. Louis took a deep breath before pulling on his mask. He closed his eyes and jump, and started swinging between the buildings. He felt a smile creep up on his lips. He can’t lie to himself when he says he misses this.

As he reached the bank where the police were all started to circle, he saw loads of news vans and cameras set up. A grin formed on Louis’ face as he cheered out, alerting everyone of his presence. Gasps were heard and cameras were on him. He landed in the middle of the crowded area and started to casually stroll towards the bank.

“Hi, lovely to see you again, love. Been a while hasn’t it?” Louis pointed at one of the news reporters. He slapped the chief of police on the back and shook his entire body down, jogging on the spot.

“Back to work we go.” Louis ran into the bank and jumped up so he was attached to the ceiling. From his spot, he could see where the robbers where.

“Come on, hurry up the police are here, we’re just like that spider prick is gone, we might actually get away with this.” Louis smirked at one of the robbers comment and he quietly dropped to the floor. He sat down on a chair that was in the middle of the room, crossing his legs, and then he cleared his throat.

“Well, I wouldn’t be so sure on that, lads. Haven’t you heard? Spidey’s back.” All of the robbers were frozen in their spot staring at Louis. Louis shook his head and stood up making his way forward to the guy that was closest to him. Once he reached him he placed a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch. They guy looked down at where Louis’ hand was, and then when he looked back up Louis’ fist came colliding with his nose.

As soon as the guy fell onto the ground from the impact it was like the others snapped out of their frozen state and ran towards Louis. _What kinds of robbers don’t bring guns when they’re robbing a bank?_ Louis thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. One of the robbers made it to him and he grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the side with such force that he flew until he hit the wall on the opposite of the bank.

The final guy made it to him and as he went to swing Louis ducked down low and slid under his legs. He jumped up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hi.” Louis waved before kicking the guy in his nuts. As the robber bent over in pain Louis elbowed him in the back of the neck causing him to fall to the floor. The first robber that he had punched had gotten up from the floor behind him and he smirked as he thought he had the advantage. He made his way slowly over to Louis and moved his fist to punch him.

In a matter of seconds Louis had spun round and grabbed the robbers arm and spun it round in a way that was bound to be uncomfortable. Louis placed a foot on the small of his back and kicked him, hearing his shoulder dislocate. Louis straightened his back and looked at all the robbers lying on the floor in pain.

“Now, how’s about we get you outside to the police, yeah?” The three men just groaned in answer. Louis picked up two of the men and flung them over his shoulder and dragged the other one out the door by his feet. Once he emerged outside, the crowds of people that had gathered outside started to cheer. Louis dropped the men on the ground, dusting off his hands as the police moved over to handcuff them.

It didn’t take long for Louis to be surrounded by news reporters and cameras. They were all asking questions at once, wondering where he was, why he left, what made him return. Microphones were shoved in Louis’ face and he rolled his eyes under his mask and lifted a finger to silence them all. They all looked at him with wide eyes, all eager to get the breaking and exclusive news.

“Hey, even Spiderman needs a holiday, right? I mean I don’t get paid for this, so I can take off as much time as I please. And what compelled me to come back? Well, I don’t know, maybe I just missed my adorning fans and the action of microphones being shoved in my face but,” Louis shrugged as some of the reporters looked slightly guilty and relaxed their arms. “It’s all part of my job. So, no I’m not dead, I’m back, hello. Now if you don’t mind I would like to get back home to my boyfriend.” Louis shot a web and flew over the crowds of people that were all chanting his name – well, that were all chanting Spiderman’s name, but that’s basically the same thing.

On the way back Louis had managed to help an old woman who got her purse stolen, and then a woman who was being stalked by a creep. That said women also tried to invite him home, but he politely declined. Louis decided to walk through the main door building of his and Harry’s flats and took the elevator to their floor.

In the elevator, a young boy was looking up at him with a look of shock on his face. Louis bent down to talk to the young boy.

“Now listen to me. You be a good boy, yeah? Do as your mum tells you, and maybe you’ll grow up to be a superhero. This is my floor but promise you’ll be good?” The little boy nodded and Louis high fived him before getting out of the lift. He walked down the corridor till he got to his door and knocked on the door, leaning on the wall next to it. He heard Harry moving around inside and then his voice came.

“Who is it?”

“Delivery for, uh, Harry Styles.” Louis tried to make his voice seem deep and unrecognisable. Louis could hear Harry mutter under his breath as he unlocked the door. Once the door was open, Harry’s head peaked out and then jumped back slightly when he seen Louis.

“One devilishly handsome boyfriend, if you could please sign here.” Louis lifted his mask slightly and pointed to his lips. Harry tried to look pissed at him but he couldn’t help it as he giggled and moved over to kiss him.

“Mummy, why is that man kissing Spiderman?” The two broke apart to look over at a little girl who was staring at them, her mother at a loss for words.

“This man is kissing me because I love him very much. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to go join him for dinner. Have a lovely day, ladies.” Louis pushed Harry into the flat and kicked the door shut. Once he heard the click of the automatic lock, Louis pulled his mask off properly to smile up at Harry.

“You do realise the news channels are going mental over the fact that Spiderman has randomly returned. And that he admitted to having a boyfriend?” Harry cocked an eyebrow as Louis started to pull his suit off.

“Oh, who cares about the news, Harold? Only old people watch that shit.”

“Are you calling me old?”

“Well I mean, with your back, yeah I am calling you old.”

“Not all of us can climb up walls and do back flips, Lewis.”  Harry flipped him off and made his way to the kitchen, Louis following suit.

“Louis put on some fucking clothes.”

“You ruin all the fun.” Louis scowled as he made his way to the bedroom. Once he was dressed he saw Harry curled up on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and two beers on the coffee table. Louis smiled fondly as he made his way over to Harry slotting himself into the space between Harry’s legs. A random movie was on the TV but Louis wasn’t really paying that much attention. He was absentmindedly picking at Harry’s sweats.

“You know, your little speech this morning, and that slight panic I had earlier kind of made me realise. People do need me, and yeah I need to think of my own safety but, I’m strong you know? I can stand up for myself, I’m not gonna make it seem like I’m scared because I’m not. I guess I was in shock? I don’t know, but thank you. Because I really missed being out there and doing what I do.”

“It wasn’t me. It was you; you just needed a push Lou. I knew you missed it because every time a clip of you swinging over the city was on TV you would change the channel, you were avoiding who you are. I know I’m scared, but I trust you to stand up for yourself. I know you can fight, and that’s why I love you.” Louis turned his neck to awkwardly kiss Harry, and then leaned against his chest, letting Harry try and get popcorn in his mouth.

Louis wouldn’t admit this out loud, but if he could spend the rest of his life like this, pressed against Harry, he would happily give up his powers. Because being able to climb walls was nothing compared to this. This was bliss.

...

Things were calm. A bit too calm for Louis’ liking but he wasn’t going to complain. It’s been a month since he got off his ass and returned as Spiderman. He’s being doing the usual, catching robbers, saving old ladies purses, and even once helped a cat down from a tree. But that was all. He was itching for a bit of action, something _big_. He knew that wouldn’t happen though, ever since he first made an appearance the city’s crime rate had decreased. See people were scared to get caught by him. Others tried to fight him but they were too easy.

He had just gotten back from his lunch break at work when he walked out of the elevator to see all his colleagues surrounding the TV that was by the main desk. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the crowd, nudging his co worker Niall.

“Hey mate, what’s going on?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t heard yet. Some lunatic has taken some women hostage on the Tower Bridge. Apparently, he was in his own car then just stopped right? The woman was behind him and obviously she rammed into the back of his car. She got out to like apologize, maybe, and the guy grabbed her holding a knife to her throat. Apparently he has a gun as well but, I don’t know.” Louis’ eyes widened as he looked at the news.

“Hey, where’s that Spiderman guy? This should be something he would be able to help with, where the fuck is he? The prick hasn’t left again has he?” Another worker said causing the others to all laugh.

“He’s probably just a regular guy under that mask don’t you think? He probably has a job, hasn’t heard about it, I mean he doesn’t get paid for all the saving he does, so maybe give him a bit of slack yeah?” All of Louis’ co workers turned round to stare at him after his outburst. Louis realised that he had just defended Spiderman – himself, for not being there yet.

“I’m, uh, just a big fan is all, uh,” Louis coughed as they all faced the TV again. Niall nudged him and looked at him with confusion. “I’m gonna pop to the loo.” Niall nodded at Louis walked towards the toilets. As he walked his speed picked up and he turned round to make sure no one was looking at him when he started to run down the corridor, unbuttoning his shirt. He ran into the toilets and stripped down. Once he was in his suit and the mask was on he looked for a window, cursing to himself when he realised there wasn’t one.

He grabbed his clothes and ran to his office to dump them before he realised that the only way out was through the main door. Meaning he had to pass everyone. _Screw this place for having fancy windows that you can’t fucking open_ he thought to himself before running towards the elevator.

“Excuse me please, got a hostage situation to attend to.” The crowd of people all stared at him wide eyed, as if to say _holy fucking shit, that’s Spiderman_ or maybe it was more of a look like _what the fuck is Spiderman doing here._ As he passed by Niall, he looked at him, and the look on Niall’s face showed that he realised it was Louis.  He opened his mouth to speak, but Louis brought a finger to his lips before making his way to the stairs, a quicker and easier way than the elevator. Just as he went through the door he saw Niall nodding his head in disbelief.

He ran to the railing of the stairs and jumped down the middle, taking the quicker route, rather than the safer. Once he had reached the floor he looked up to people gathering round to look at him, but he didn’t have time to stop and show off. He ran out of the building ignoring everyone that was shouting his name. Once he was out in the open he shot a web and made his way along the roof tops to the Tower Bridge. Once he was close by he landed on the top, to look down and survey what was going on.

He knew thousands of people would be watching. He knew that this woman’s safety was important, so he couldn’t mess this up. He took a deep breath and jumped down from where he was perched. The man and woman both had their back to Louis, but he was close enough to hear her pleads and his erratic breathing. He slowly and quietly made his way to the two of them, knowing that if he made any sudden noise, the man could act.

He moved in a circular path, so that he was next to the man so that he could see him out of the corner of his eye. Louis held his hands up slightly to show that he wasn’t going to hurt him. Well, not while he had someone innocent hostage.

“Hey man, how about we drop the knife yeah?”

“I can’t. They told me I couldn’t. I have to do this.” Despite the man’s erratic breathing, his voice sounded robotic, as if the words had been drilled into his mind.

“Who told you that you couldn’t?” Louis was closer now; the plan was to get close enough to move the man’s arm away long enough for the woman to escape.

“They told me to tell Spiderman his days are numbered. This is his final warning. They will kill innocent people. They will make Spiderman work for his own death.” Louis was panicked now, but he didn’t have time to think of himself. He moved an arm out and grabbed the man’s wrist to pull the knife away from the woman.

The man didn’t even flinch, didn’t even try to stop him. The woman tripped up as she started to run towards a police officer who was waiting for her. The man’s head slowly turned to face Louis and his eyes sent shivers down his spine.

“Goodbye, Spiderman.” After the man spoke those words he seemed to snap out of his faze. He blinked a couple of times and stared at Louis in shock and confusion. Police officers started to surround him and grabbed his hands to arrest him. Louis knew exactly was behind this, but he didn’t think that they could mind control people and destroy their lives.

 _Tell Spiderman his days are numbered._ He tried not to panic as he swung away from the bridge. He went home instead of going to collect his stuff from his office. Once he was inside he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his mask off and looking down at the floor. He didn’t know what was going to happen, hell, he didn’t even know when it was going to happen. But he had to be prepared.

He stripped himself from his suit and went to take a shower. He stood there, just letting the water fall over his face. He couldn’t let this Nightmare person, whoever they were, win. He’s always promised to stay in one piece. And he will, for Harry. And after all this mess is over he will marry him, and never make him worry about this kind of stuff. He would stay in one piece; he wouldn’t leave Harry on his own.

...

Louis had called in sick after his shower, saying he must have eaten some bad sushi at lunch. But the next day he knew he had to go in. He walked in, ignoring everyone, acting as if everything was normal with the world. He passed Niall’s office and seen him look up at him, but he didn’t say a word. Louis just really wanted to get to his office.

Just before his lunch break started, Niall came in to his office and sat down in front of his desk, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“So, you’re the mysterious Spiderman then.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Niall.”

“Oh, don’t try and act smart. You pissed off to the loo yesterday, two minutes later Spiderman is waltzing down the corridor. And you know that I know because you told me to not say anything. What the fuck, man? You would be the last person that I would suspect of being Spiderman!” Louis was saved by a knock at his office door.

“Come in.” The door opened and Harry poked his head in, smiling widely, dimples popping out.

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Niall went to open his mouth, but Louis just shook his head and ushered Harry in. Harry had two coffee cups and a bag from McDonalds. Tuesday’s were the only day both his and Harry’s lunch lined up and they would usually meet up, most of the time it being at Louis’ office. Niall quietly got up and left as Harry settled into his seat. He looked towards the closing door with a frown.

“Did I do something wrong? What was that about?”

“Oh, nothing, Niall thinks I’m Spiderman but that’s just silly.” Louis laughed as he reached out to grab his lunch. Just as he was digging into his burger, he looked up at Harry who was staring at him.

“What? How does he know?”

“He put two and two together I guess. It doesn’t matter thought. I know he won’t tell anyone, even if I have to bribe him.”  Harry shook his head at him, a small smile playing on his lips. The both ate in a comfortable silence. Last night when Harry had gotten home he rushed over to Louis, praising him for saving that woman’s life on the bridge. But once he looked at Louis’ expression he sat him down and made him tell him everything that actually happened. Harry of course was in shock and scared, but Louis told him it would be okay. That he wouldn’t die, not like that.

“How’s your morning been then Haz?” Louis leant back against his chair once he had finished his lunch.

“Oh, great. This order came in for a little boy’s birthday cake, and would you believe it he wants a Spiderman cake. So I’ve been spending my morning trying to make a cake in the shape of your head, while staring at a photo of you all morning.” There were extreme amounts of sarcasm leaking from Harry’s voice, but Louis decided to play along.

“Oh wow! That sounds amazing; maybe I could come in and model for the cake.” Harry chocked on his drink when Louis pulled an exaggerated pose in his chair, pouting his lips. Once Harry had stopped laughing he gave Louis the dirtiest look that he could. It was obviously inevitable that Harry would start laughing after a few seconds. Louis reached across the desk to hold onto Harry’s hands in his own.

“I really love you, you know?”

“I love you too, you big goof.” Louis faked a look of hurt on his face, placing a hand to his chest in disbelief.

“Me? A goof? I think you might be thinking of someone else, Harold.”

“You’re right, I must be thinking of Spiderman. Oops, silly me.” Harry hit himself playfully on the head. Louis narrowed his eyes at him just as Harry’s alarm went off meaning it was time for him to leave to get back to work.

“I gotta go; I’ll bring home Chinese for dinner?” Harry asked as he got himself ready to leave.

“How about this, I come and pick you up. Then we can get Chinese.” Harry smiled, as he nodded his head.

“That would be great.” They both grinned at each other for a moment before Louis stood up, taking Harry’s hand to walk him to the elevator. Their hands swung between them as they walked, Harry saying hello to some of the workers that he knew, and smiling at Niall as he walked past. Louis pressed the button for the elevator and turned to Harry. He looked at him for a small moment before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss goodbye.

“See you later; you finish at seven, yeah?” Harry nodded as the elevator doors opened and he walked in, letting go off his hand. Harry cutely waved goodbye as the door started to close. Louis stood smiling at Harry till he was completely out of his sight. He walked back to his office, smirking to himself. Tonight he was definitely _picking Harry up._

...

Louis got out his phone texting Harry to meet him out of the back of the bakery where he worked. A couple minutes after seven, Louis heard the back door open and seen Harry step out.

“Louis?” Harry looked around trying to find him as Louis grinned from his spot on the roof. He pulled his mask down over his face and shot a web on the edge of the roof, holding himself onto it as he started to slowly go down towards Harry. He was upside down, his feet pressed together. Louis stopped when his face was at the same level as Harry’s. He turned his head and jumped when he seen Louis.

“Told you I would pick you up, didn’t I?” Harry shook his head at him.

“You are most definitely a goof. You know, it’s been about four years since you done this whole, upside down thing.” Harry stroked his cheek and pulled the mask down a little bit to reveal Louis’ mouth.

“Four years since I saved you from that guy trying to shoot you. Four years since you decided to kiss me. Four years since our little adventure begun.” Louis smiled at Harry as Harry hummed, more focused on looking at Louis’ lips. Harry leaned in, his lips meeting Louis’. It was always an awkward angle, but neither of them really cared all that much. It was kind of their thing, whether if Louis was stood behind Harry and he leaned back for a kiss, or if Louis was in his Spiderman suit, but it was their favourite thing to do.

Their lips moved together slowly, the two of them basking in their moment together. Harry’s hands came up to cup Louis’ jaw as their kiss deepened. Harry was the one to break the kiss but kept their mouths close together, both of them panting slightly in the small space between them. Louis jutted his jaw forward to meet Harry’s lips, letting his tongue slid between his parted lips.

Harry hummed, the vibrations from his lips causing Louis to moan. Their lips started to pick up force just as the back door swung open. The two of them stopped the kiss, turning their heads to look towards the door. Barbara, the old woman that Harry worked with, was stood staring at the two of them, her mouth open in shock.

“Um, Barbara, hi, um it’s not-“

“I’m not judging you Harry. But just think about Louis. What would he think if he found out about this? Didn’t you say he was picking you up? You’re lucky I found you before he did.” Harry looked down at the ground, dropping his hands from Louis’ face. Louis started to laugh quietly, getting louder when Barbara looked at him with a disappointed look.

“Oh, I don’t think Louis would mind all that much, Barbs.” Louis spun his legs round so that he was stood up right next to Harry, and pulled his mask off, shaking his hair out before looking up at Barbara with a huge grin on his face. Barbara’s eyes widened, pointing at Louis.

“Surprise! But you can’t speak one word of this, alright? Just didn’t want Harry here feeling bad for kissing his own boyfriend.”

“Okay. I won’t say anything. However, there’s a little boy whose birthday is tomorrow, and he’s your biggest fan. He’s coming by tomorrow at noon with his mum to pick up his Spiderman cake. I’m sure he would love it if Spiderman was there himself, don’t you think?” Barbara cocked her eyebrow, making Louis laugh.

“I’ll see if I can get out of work for a half hour. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to take my boyfriend home.” Louis grabbed Harry and pulled him in by the waist. Harry’s arms snaked around Louis’ shoulders, giggling at the sudden movement.

“Of course, see you tomorrow.” Louis grinned as he tightened his arm around Harry and shot up a web pulling them both up into the night as Harry squealed. Harry had to tighten his grip around Louis’ shoulders, even wrapping his legs around his waist, as Louis had to use his arms to swing them between buildings. This wasn’t the first time that they had done this, and Harry trusted Louis fully with his life. As they neared their building, Louis lowered them to the ground, their feet meeting the concrete outside the back of the flats.

Harry jumped from Louis’ waist and pecked him on the cheek before pulling his mask back on for him. He grabbed his hand and started pulling them up the fire escape to the open window of their spare bedroom. Once they were inside their flat, Harry helped Louis out of his suit before pulling him in for another kiss, humming against his lips. Louis pulled back, teasing Harry as he tried to chase his lips. He laughed, pulling Harry against his chest so that their bodies lined up.

“Someone’s in a good mood tonight.”

“Oh, like you wouldn’t believe. Spiderman picked me up from work today; we had a lovely snog out the back of the bakery.”

“Oh, yeah? I’m jealous.” Louis leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry’s neck.

“You should be he’s an excellent kisser. Quiet the charmer, if I say so myself.”

“Hmm. I’d love to hear more about how amazing he is.” Harry’s head tilted back, letting Louis kiss his way up his neck to meet his lips.

“He’s amazing, especially at kissing.”

“I bet he’s good at a lot of other stuff as well.” Louis pushed Harry down on the bed, him bouncing from the force. A laugh erupted from Harry’s lips as Louis climbed up the bed.

“Oh, I’m sure he is.”

...

Louis walked into the bakery, the small bell above the door chiming above him. Barbara was behind the register and she looked up to see who had walked in. She smiled when she saw Louis and beckoned him over before calling for Harry.

“Hello Louis, thank you for coming today.” Barbara gave him a knowing smile as Harry walked in from the kitchen out back, his apron covered in flour and sugar, he also had a bit of icing on his cheek. Louis couldn’t help but smile fondly at him.

“Well of course Barbs. Anything to help out, when’s the lad getting here?”

“In a couple of minutes.”

“Ah. Is there anywhere I can get changed?” Barbara looked over at Harry who snapped from his spot.

“Oh, here there’s a bathroom out back, come with.” Louis grinned and followed Harry out the back and into the bathroom. He pecked him on the cheek, before he closed the door, pulling his work suit off and folding it up to go in his bag. He walked out with his mask in his hand, smiling at Harry who was trying to get the young boys cake into a box. He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“So what’s this lad’s name?” He whispered quietly to Harry, feeling him shiver.

“Peter. He’s turning eight, and he’s your biggest fan apparently.” Louis smiled into Harry’s neck, blowing a raspberry and making him giggle at the feeling. Harry turned his neck at an awkward angle so that he could kiss Louis. When they pulled apart, Barbara walked in letting them know that he was here. Louis pulled on his mask and took the cake box from Harry.

“You go first, tell him you got someone special to deliver it.” Harry nodded, stroking Louis’ cheeks before disappearing through the door.

“Hey there, Peter! Happy birthday! Now, we got someone very special to deliver your cake, okay? They should be here soon, don’t worry.” Louis took that as his cue to walk through the door, hearing the young boy gasp when he saw him.

“I got a cake here for a Peter, and he’s turning eight today! Where is he?”

“Spiderman!” The little boy ran up to Louis and hugged his legs. Louis handed the cake to Harry then bent down to lift the boy into his arms.

“Now, i don’t have very long, I live a very busy life, but you be good yeah? And have a great day, you’ll be a wonderful lad when you grow up, I promise. Stay good.” He fist bumped the boy and posed for a photo that his mum wanted to take and he disappeared out the back again to get changed into his work suit. He waited in the kitchen until Harry walked back in, not wanting to give away who he was.

“Thank you for that. He was really happy. You’re so great with kids.” Louis jumped off his place on the side and walked over to Harry, intertwining their hands together.

“He was a great lad. Now I would love to stay and listen to you boost my ego even more, but I gotta head back to work.” He kissed Harry quickly before picking up his bag and taking a fresh cupcake from the try. Harry shook his head, smiling at his rascal of a boyfriend.

“Love you, Lou.”

“Love you too, Haz.” Louis waved as he left the store and made his way back to his office. Once he had settled down behind his guest, the front desk secretary knocked on his door before walking in.

“Mr. Tomlinson, you have a guest.” Louis nodded, informing her to let them in. A minute later a young man walked in and sat down across from Louis. The man sat with a straight back and had a distant cold look to his eyes.

“Um, how can I help you?” Louis said with concern. The man didn’t look comfortable and Louis never had any guests visit his at work unless it was a planned meeting or it was Harry.

“Tonight is the night. Spend your last minutes alive well, for tonight you die. Good luck Spiderman. I can’t wait to see you.” Louis’ faced paled. They had the same tone as the man on the bridge did. He knew who the message was from, and the fact that they knew who Louis was, where he worked, meant that he knew where he lived, probably knew about Harry. He knew if he avoided this tonight, then he would be putting Harry at risk. And he couldn’t let that happen. He looked towards the man who blinked a few times, his back slacking and his eyebrows creasing in confusion.

“Where... where am I?” Louis snapped out of his panic to explain to the man where he was and to assist him out of the building. Once Louis was back in his office he slumped against his chair putting his hands over his face. He didn’t know what he was going to do. But one thing was certain. He wasn’t going to die.

...

Louis was sat on the edge of the spare room’s bed, staring at the mask in his hands. He didn’t hear Harry walk in the house and call out for him; all he could think about was what would happen tonight. He’d only been confronted by this figure once before and it had been a couple of months. He didn’t know what to expect and he really wanted to make it back home to Harry’s side.

“Lou? Are you okay?” Louis stayed frozen in his spot, still staring. He felt Harry walk over and sit next to him, his head resting against his shoulder as he reached over to hold his hand.

“Do you have to go out tonight? You don’t look too well; I don’t think it’s a good idea. Please stay.” Louis clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop himself from tearing up at the pain that was in Harry’s voice. He knew how much Harry hated him going out, even though he supported him through it. Louis kissed the top of Harry’s head before standing up, pulling the mask over his head.

“I have to Haz. I’m sorry; I know you don’t like it but... I have to.” Harry walked over to him and pulled his mask off him again, holding his face in his hands. His eyes were searching for something in Louis’, and Louis tried his best to seem like he wasn’t afraid, like he hadn’t received the worst message of all today. Harry sighed after a while and leaned his forehead onto Louis’.

Louis clenched his eyes shut again and breathed in a shaky breath. He leaned forward and captured Harry’s lips with his own. He put all emotions that he felt in that moment into that kiss. He tried to explain to Harry what would be happening, kissing him goodbye even though he didn’t want it to be.

He pulled away and put his mask back on before Harry could see the pain in his eyes. He hugged Harry to his chest before he made his way over to the window. He climbed up onto the windowsill and looked down at the city below him.

“Hey, Lou?” He turned round to look at Harry, who had sadness clear in his eyes.

“Come back in one piece yeah?” Louis could feel the lump in his throat.

“Always do.”

...

He could see them. He was perched on his usual spot on his usual building and he could see them. And they could see him. They were stood in the street, staring up at him and Louis knew that he wasn’t coming up to him. He knew he had to go down to them. They wanted a show. They wanted everyone to see them kill Spiderman. And to probably show the world who he was once he took his last breath. He knew that it wouldn’t take long for news reporters to get there, to broadcast everywhere the fight that was happening. He knew Harry would be watching, always does when Louis is out.

He knew that he had no other choice. He didn’t want people to see but he didn’t exactly have a say in this. He was stalling. His family would see. All his sisters, his mum, his dad, everyone. He knew he could run. He could go home and pack, just him and Harry, leave Spiderman in that home. But he also knew that was a stupid decision. He wasn’t going to die, he couldn’t. He just didn’t know how to fight this figure. He didn’t know how he could win. But he would. He always would.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it, this was the only way. He stood up from his place and jumped from the roof. He landed on the opposite side of the street to where the figure dresses head to toe in black was waiting. People on the street started to stir, noticing Louis but his view was locked. The figure rolled his neck round before he started to make his way across the road, causing cars to stop in their path.

Louis found himself walking towards them. He pushed past people, ignoring the hurt in their voice. He didn’t have time for them. He could hear people on the phone, could see a few people tweeting. Wouldn’t take long for reporters and cameras to be here. They would get the show they wanted. Cars were building up in the road; people were getting out of their cars, getting out their cameras. They picked a great spot for a show.

Louis stopped when he was just a few metres from the figure. He had a balaclava over his mouth and nose, only his eyes were visible. Something didn’t seem right about his eyes. He knew those eyes from somewhere.

“Lovely to see you again. Louis.” He knew that voice. He ignored the fact that he spoke his name. Because, fuck, he knew that voice. The figure lifted his hands to untie the cover around his face. They looked up at Louis once the balaclava was away. Louis stumbled back. It couldn’t be. How the fuck could it be? It didn’t make any sense at all. The figure smirked. A smirk he only knew too well. He knew that smirk better than anyone.

Because it was his own.

It was him. But it wasn’t him. Louis couldn’t get his head around it, what was happening. It didn’t make sense. The figure whipped his head back and laughed. Laughed his laugh.

“Confused? See, I can get into people’s minds, see what they’re scared of most, see what they love most. And you, you’re scared of yourself. So what a better way than to kill you with your own face. Or any face. To everyone else all they see is a blank face, a mask. But you see yourself. This is going to be a treat.” The figure lunged forward, knocking Louis to the floor. He crowd gasped.

A hand wrapped around his throat and he could see the cameras. He knew it was show time. Harry was watching, he would not loose. He pressed his feet to the figures chest and pushed him off. They stumbled backward. Louis was on his feet in seconds, advancing on him. Louis throw the first punch of many more to come. He refused to let him into his head.

Louis hit him right on the nose and grabbed his hair yanking him backwards and kicked him in his chest again, making him fall onto his knees. The figure kicked a leg out and tripped Louis up, his head whacking onto the concrete. Louis hissed from the pain shooting through his body. His vision was met by a shoe coming down onto his face. He managed to roll over in time before he got hit. The scruff from the concrete had tore his mask, revealing a part of his cheek. Fuck.

He jumped up, shooting a web and pulling himself onto the scaffolding that was across the street. The figure whipped round and snarled. Louis braced himself on a bar, grabbing another one in his hands. He planted on the floor in front of the figure and grabbed the end, levering himself over them. They had grabbed the other end of the pole and once Louis had landed he lifted it along with the figure before dropping it. They fell onto the hood of a taxi, the driver swearing at them.

Louis ignored him, obviously. He made his way toward the figure. They had jumped up and pulled the hood off the car and spun round throwing it towards Louis. It caught him in the middle of his stomach, sending him flying into a building. He fell onto the ground, his head scraping against the brick of the building, tearing his mask even more. He could see Nightmare walking towards him and he climbed up the side of the building, slipping from the pain in his leg. He looked down and saw that they had a hold of his leg and they pulled him from the wall.

Their face had changed. It was Harry. His usually sweet green eyes were showing evil, were showing how much they wanted him dead. He tried to look away, but he couldn’t. They had a hand around his throat again and a knife in their hand.

“I thought it would be a lovely gesture to be killed by the man you love. I’ll pay him a visit later, I’ll wear your face and everything.” They pulled the knife closer to Louis neck. The anger that Louis was feeling boiled up inside him. They weren’t going to touch Harry. He strained his neck so that he could talk, albeit in just a raspy tone.

“Who told you that small knives were my weakness?” The figure froze, creasing their eyebrows – well, Harry’s eyebrows. Louis grinned under what was left of his mask and grabbed the figures arms, and used his strength to throw him over his head. Louis jumped up and shot a web at his hands, keeping him stuck where he was.

“No one, and I mean no one, threatens Harry.” Louis had taken the knife from their hand and threw it across the road, out of reach. He kneeled over him and grabbed his head in his hands. He manoeuvred his hands to snap their neck, just as their hands pulled free from the web cage. Just as Louis snapped their neck, they had grabbed hold of the gun that was in their pocket, the other grabbing at Louis’ mask. Once Louis heard the snap of their neck he also heard the gunshot from his gun.

They had managed to tear his mask off even more. Half of his mask was torn off. His left eye was in clear sight, his mouth, jaw, cheek, you could see it all. But he couldn’t worry about it. The gunshot that had gone off was a bullet straight through his stomach. He might have got them, but they got him.

Things moved in slow motion. His body fell backward, he could hear the blur of people, and he could see people crowding him. His vision was fading. He opened his mouth to talk; he could see a microphone coming towards him, as if in his dying breath he would speak words of wisdom. They knew who he was, his suit and mask torn up. They knew that he wasn’t invincible.

“I’m sorry.... I couldn’t keep.... my promise.” His voice faded out. All the noise faded out. And lastly, his vision faded out. At least he faded in one piece.

...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Please. Come back to me. Wake up.”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Lou, please, you can’t leave me. You promised.”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“How is he?”

“He’s stable.”

“Why won’t he wake up?”

“Be patient. He’ll wake up soon?”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Heyya Haz. How is he?”

“Doctors say he’s okay. Thank you for coming Jay; I know how busy you are.”

“He’s my son; of course I’m going to see him. How long has he been asleep?”

“He hasn’t woken up yet. Still in the coma. Been like it for a couple weeks.”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“It has been two weeks since the fight between the unknown masked figure and Spiderman. It has also been two weeks since Spiderman’s identity was revealed. Louis Tomlinson, 24, was the man we all loved. His condition is currently unknown. His boyfriend, Harry Styles, 22, has refused to comment. Tune in later for –“

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“I miss you so much.”

...

There was a numbing pain in his stomach. And his face. He couldn’t open his eyes either, no matter how hard he tried. He could hear the TV playing, but he could also hear slight sobbing. He knew who that was. He tried to reach out for them but it hurt to move. He focused all his energy on moving his arm. It must have worked because the sobbing stopped. He could feel the softness of Harry’s hands under his.

“Louis. Lou, you’re okay, baby, please. Open your eyes.” He could feel Harry’s hands cup his face, could feel his warm breath on his cheeks. He strained his eyes. They must have opened because he could see blurry shapes. He tried to focus on the blur in front of him. It didn’t take long for Harry’s facial features to shine through.

Louis took it all in. The green eyes that were rimmed with redness and tears. The pale skin and the tear tracks down his cheeks. The redness of his lips, the bite marks that had been engraved on his bottom lip. Harry was waiting for something from Louis, and he knew that. His throat felt dry, like he hadn’t had a drink in hours, but he still opened his mouth to talk anyway.

“Harry.” It came out in barely a whisper, and Louis flinched at the pain in his throat and how scratched up he felt. But it was enough. Harry sobbed again, but this time it was from happiness. He leant his forehead onto Louis’, moving forward to press his lips against Louis’ gently.

“Louis.” There was so much pain in his voice, but there was happiness as well which rung out over the rest. “You’re okay, I promise. I’ll get the doctor, tell them you’re awake. I love you so much.” Louis tried to protest as Harry left him with a kiss to his forehead. After a few minutes Harry walked back into the room with a doctor following him. The doctor went through the tests, making sure Louis’ vision was intact, that he could hear and that he could move. The doctor and Harry helped him to move his body.

They helped him to move all of his muscles out of the cramp they were in, and then helped him to sit up in the bed. The doctor explained all of the injuries that he had endured, Harry holding onto his hand. They had managed to stop the internal bleeding from the shot to his stomach. He had also broken his arm in the middle of the fight, but he must have been too focused, too pumped with adrenaline to notice the pain.

Once the doctor had left, he and Harry were left alone in the silence. Louis stared at his lap for five minutes before he looked up to meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I promised to come back in one piece, but I didn’t. You shouldn’t have to deal with all this. You don’t have to; you don’t have to stay just for me. You know you can always leave.”

“You think I’ve been with you all these years, put up with this all these years because of you? I’m with you because I love you. Because you are my everything, you’re my superhero. And yeah, what you did was fucking stupid, but you’re alive. And I guess that’s all I could ever ask for. Just, don’t do that to me again.”

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted to. From what the doctor said, it sounds like my Spiderman days are over.”

“They don’t have to be.”

“I think it’s what’s best.”

“Only if you want it to be, okay? I know I don’t like it but I’m just scared of loosing you, but you proved to me that you couldn’t be beaten, no matter who it was. They might know who you are, but that shouldn’t stop you.”

“I’ll think about it. But for now, Spiderman is gone, it’s just Louis.” Harry smiled leaning forward to stroke his cheek.

“That’s all you ever were to me. So, um, who were they?” Louis winced at the thought. He could remember clearly who they were, could still see them behind his eyelids.

“They were, um, me. And then they were you. They had my face and then yours. I killed them while they had your face. Snapped their neck while your eyes stared up at me.” Louis couldn’t look at Harry but he knew the look that was on his face.

“Lou, you know that wasn’t me, I could never do that to you, and I know you would never do that to me.”

“I know Haz. It was just really fucking scary.” Harry didn’t say a word after that but he wedged himself next to Louis on the side that didn’t hurt. He curled round him, resting his head on his chest. Louis lifted his hand to stroke through Harry’s hair.

“I love you.”

“Love you too. So much.”

...

After a week Louis was let out of the hospital. Harry had brought him a pair of sweat pants and one of Harry’s own jumpers. He got changed, letting the smell of Harry encase him. Harry helped him to put on his shoes, because it hurt him to bend over. Harry kissed each of his ankles before he tucked his sweats into his socks. Louis couldn’t help but giggle at the feeling of it. Once he was dressed, Harry helped him up onto his feet, Louis slightly wobbling from standing too quickly.

Harry had his bag over his shoulder with his torn up suit inside. He held out an arm for him and Louis linked his arm through it, using Harry to help him walk. He was still a bit shaky on his feet even though Harry had been helping him walk through the corridor a couple times a day. They thanked the doctors as they made their way towards the elevator.

When the doors opened when they reached the bottom floor, Louis could see all of the press and new reporters stood outside. Harry said they had been there since Louis was admitted to the hospital, that they wouldn’t leave, even when Harry had asked them to. Apparently, even his mum had a row with them. Harry gripped onto his hand and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“It’s going to be okay. Your mum is out the front in the car; we’ll go past them all and go to the car. Here, we’ll put your hood up, cover you up.” Harry went to pull the hood over his head but Louis stopped him with a touch to his arm.

“No, it’s okay. I can do this. Just feels a bit weird. And scary.” Harry smiled a knowing look at him. Louis took a deep breath before they made their way towards the glass doors. Once they got closer, they all perked up, noticing Louis for the first time. Once Harry pushed the door open for him, the rush of voices hit Louis’ ears. All the reporters rushed to Louis and Harry, trying to get an exclusive. Harry helped them push through, but Louis kept his head up high.

“Louis, how long have you been Spiderman for?”

“Mr Tomlinson, how did you get the powers to climb walls and shoot webs?”

“Louis, will you still be returning as Spiderman even though your identity has been compromised?”

Louis ignored all the questions and kept his focus on Harry, who was helping him into the back seat of his mum’s car. Once they were sat down and the car door was shut, Louis let out a deep sigh. The press were still taking pictures of them as they drove away, the flashing lights blinding Louis slightly, but soon they were away from the hospital and everything was calm again.

His mum smiled at him through the front mirror as Harry reached over to hold his hand.

“Things are going to be different for a while Boo. But you’ll figure it out, you always do. And remember no matter what you decide, you will always be a hero.” His mum spoke to him in that soothing voice all mothers have. Louis smiled and looked over to Harry to be met by a wide grin from him. Things might be different be he knew things with him and Harry wouldn’t change. And he could get used to everything else, as long as he had his anchor.

...

It had been a month since Louis had left the hospital, and he was to go back to work the next day. Harry had taken the day off so they could have one last day with each other. They were wrapped up in a blanket watching a movie which in Louis’ opinion was shit and he wasn’t paying any attention to it. Instead he was more interested in braiding Harry’s hair. Harry loved the attention and let him play with his hair. Once he was done, Harry stood up and stretched.

“Wanna go out? We can just go down to Tesco, get some food, and then go to the ice cream place then come back?” Louis nodded, grabbing Harry’s out stretched hand to pull him up. Neither of them bothered getting dressed, deciding to stay in their sweatpants and jumpers. They pulled their trainers and coats on and made their way out of the flat.

Louis had only ever gone down to the corner store, and every time he did he had a hat on, his hood up and his sunglasses on so no one would notice him. And even if they did he had his headphones in so he wouldn’t hear anything that they said to him. He was nervous about going back to work, but he knew he had to; they couldn’t afford to live off just Harry’s salary and despite the fact that he was Spiderman; he was good at his job.

They walked down the street hand in hand, Louis trying his best to ignore the stares from people on the street. His face was still in most newspapers and they still talked about him on the news. People had even put his face on posters across the city saying _Where’s Spiderman?_

Harry opened the door to the crowded ice cream place, the two of them walking in to get into the queue. Once people had seen Louis the place silenced, all faces turning towards him. He leaned into Harry’s side, feeling awkward under all the staring. After a couple of minutes, Louis felt someone tug on his hand. He looked down at his hand and seen a little boy staring up at him. He had brown hair in sort of a bowl cut kind of shape and brown framed glasses on.

“Um, Mr Spiderman, I don’t know if you remember me, but you delivered my birthday cake and I want you to know that I still love you even though you don’t have your mask anymore. You’re still my favourite hero.” The little boy stared up at him as Louis could feel tears come to his eyes. He remembered this boy, Peter. He crouched down so that he was at his height and put his arms on his shoulders.

“You know Peter; you’re my favourite kind of person. And some day you’re going to be my favourite kind of hero. Because you know what, it doesn’t take a mask or the ability to climb walls and shoot webs that make a hero. It’s the people that love you, it’s the good things that you do. You don’t need powers to be a hero; you just have to believe it yourself.” The young boy reached up to hug him round the neck and everyone in the store started to cheer.

After a while Louis pulled back and the little boy ran back to his mum. Louis stood up, smiling at all the other people who were there and leaned against Harry again, who kissed the top of his head.

“Do you just wanna go back home?” Louis nodded as they went back home. That night they ordered pizza in as they looked through tabloids online of pictures people had taken of him and Harry. And even though it shouldn’t feel like a good thing, he couldn’t help but smile.

The next day when he went to work, he was tense. He took the stairs to waste more time than the elevator and took in a deep breath before he pushed open the door. Everyone in the office looked towards him. He looked across them all and ducked his head down at the intensity of their stairs. When he looked back up he was met by Niall grinning at him.

“There he is, the man himself! The man who saved the city and countless lives! Louis Spiderman Tomlinson!” The office all cheered for him and Louis couldn’t help but smile as he made his way towards his office. He got slaps on the back and high fives on his way there. Once he was in the confinements of his office he leant against the door and breathed out.

Things were going to be okay.

...

**One Year Later.**

Louis was perched on top of his old building. He looked down at the city and smiled. He had fixed his suit a few months back, with a few new changes. It still looked the same, but it was stronger this time. He had also been practicing, to make sure his powers were back. And they were. Once his arm had healed he was able to shoot webs again. He was worried he would have lost his powers but he never said anything. When he realised that they hadn’t gone he rushed home to Harry and celebrated with him.

It was his first night back in this spot. He missed this. He heard the sound of sirens and saw a car chase and Louis grinned. Car chases were his favourite. He pulled his mask over his face and jumped down cheering at the feeling. He swooped down low to the ground in front of people and he heard their gasps.

“Spiderman’s back!” Louis laughed at that as he made his way towards the convertible that was speeding down the streets of London. He jumped down over the top of it and fell into the passenger seat. The driver looked over and nearly crashed his car at the sight of Louis next to him.

“You’re Spiderman. I... I thought you had gone, disappeared.” The young man said. Louis looked towards him.

“Ah, well that’s where you’re wrong. I had a little mishap, yes, but I’m back. And believe it or not it’s my first night back, and you, the lucky bugger that you are, are my first stop.” Louis leaned across and head butted the young man and took control of the steering wheel. He pulled them over safely and left the police to wake him up and arrest him. He shot a web up again and made his way to wherever it took him next.

It turned out to be stopping two robbers from robbing a corner store. Next was stopping a car thief, leaving him trapped against a wall covered in web. After that he helped a cat down from a tree and then decided to just wander the streets.

He made it into the main part of the city and walked along the streets, making finger guns at anyone who stared at him. He walked into a twenty four hour store and bought a bunch of flowers for Harry. The cashier just stared in shock during the entire transaction.

When he left the store he saw a fight starting outside of a pub. He strolled over and asked the security to hold the flowers for him. He walked over to the fight and grabbed the collar of one of the lads that were fighting. The lad tried to take a swing at Louis but he just grabbed his fist and head butted him. One of the lads’ friends tried to kick him in the nuts but Louis being the cocky shit that he is, grabbed his leg and flipped him up, making him fall over onto his back. He turned towards the other two that were involved in the fight who were staring at him with wide eyes.

“Do you lads want a go?” He took a step forward and the two lads ran off, nearly tripping over their own feet to get away. Louis dusted his hands off and took the flowers off the security and shot a web up, swinging himself back towards his and Harry’s flat. He knew Harry would still be awake, waiting for him.

He made his way back into the usual window and pulled his mask off, grinning to himself. Harry must have heard him because after a few seconds he appeared in the doorway. Louis held out the hand with the flowers that had gotten slightly crushed on his way home.

“Oops.” Louis shrugged, cocking his eyebrows. Rolling his eyes, Harry walked over and took the flowers from Louis. He sniffed them before placing them on the bed and taking a step towards Louis, slinging his arms over his neck.

“I head Spiderman was back. ‘S all over the news.”

“Oh, really?” Harry hummed, nodding his head and leaning forward for a kiss. Louis smiled into it, and soon it was just their lips touching because of the smiles on both of their faces.  Harry leaned back and ran his hands down Louis’ arms.

“You made it back in one piece.”

“I told you before, I always do.”

“Hmm, you sure about that?”

“Well, hey. You can’t always make promises that you can’t keep.”

“And some promises are meant to be broken.” Louis laughed softly, and pulled Harry into his touch again, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, humming at the touch.

“Those are the best kind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! You can follow me on tumblr @miniature-lou if you feel like screaming


End file.
